So Long,Grim
by hemlock-spider
Summary: Billy and Mandy find out Grim ahs a niece named Doom.And what Doom is going to do is take her uncle's job.And she has some things planned for the three..And the results aren't going to be pretty.
1. Howdy Doom!

Chapter 1:Howdy Doom!!

Hmm...how may I tell you this story without making run away...Or how can I stay without having any interruptions by Billy.

"Hey Mandy! Whocha talkin' to!?"

That's Billy. Don't mind him. .he's an idiot. Now, how do I begin. Ah, yes. See, we tricked the Grim Reaper to be our friend quite some time ago. And one day we found something new about him. He had a niece. Her name was Doom. Unlike her dimwitted uncle, she looked like a normal human except for the fangs....the freakishly long fingernails and her grey eyes. We encountered Doom (whose full name is Impending Doom) one late night in my flat.

"GRIM!!" Billy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" the old reaper groaned from the kitchen as he washed the last of the dishes from dinner.

"I want a re-fill of soooooda!!"

Grim mumbled to himself on one day we will be sorry that we ever fooled around with him.. I turned the tv on, but nothing happened.

"Grim.. fix the tv." I demanded.

"But why? I'm---"

"NOW." I barked back. He moaned and slithered in with his sickle, and that oh so miserable look on his face. He looked behind the tv.

"It's unplugged," he said. "Couldn't you have done it your selves for once?"

"Let me think..."Billy said out loud.

"NO!!" Grim and I said. "Billy, you can't think because you're a brainless monkey. Now, I'm missing my show..."Grim said.

At that time, I could have snatched the remote out of his hand and made up some excuse for NOT watching his program...but I didn't know that IT was going to happen at that time. Any ways, Grim took out a copy of his TV DEAD weekly issue. He turned to the wrong channel.

"Ugh, I hate this channel. It's utterly pointless to have it. "Grim said to himself.

"What channel?" I asked.

"The channel used for easy-accessing-the-mortal-world-if-you're-in-the-underworld...channel." The second after he said that the screen turned a bright green as if it were sea sick. And out she came. She looked quite good for something so evil. She looked like she was in the movie Interview With A Vampire.

"Hi Uncle," she said in her cold voice. "Long time, no see."

"Uncle?" I looked at Grim, he began to sweat profusely. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I never knew you were an uncle. I didn't even know you had siblings."

"Well.. Yes . It's true," he said in a low tone. Doom looked at me and smiled a toothy grin at me.

"And you must be Mandy," she snickered. She turned over to Billy." And you're Billy."

"Hee hee!! What's so funny?" Billy asked her.

"Why, isn't it obvious? I find it quite funny you've tricked my uncle. Good one." She laughed.

"Okay, okay .Now explain why you're here." Grim demanded. She crossed her arms.

"It may come to a surprise...but...As great as it's sounding for me, and bad for you. I'm taking your job."


	2. Doom is bad

"What?" Grim exclaimed. Billy was too busy picking the boogers out of his nose.  
  
" I SAID I'm taking your job," she said pushing Billy out of her way.She grabbed his scythe and Grim fell on his face.He looked up at her.  
  
"Tell me,mon...Why are you taking my job.I'm THE GRIM REAPER!!"He said swiping his sickle out of her hands.  
  
"Nope," she said and the sickle appeared in her hands once more. "Not anymore.Since you've been spending time with them...you've been far behind.Plus,you owe me."  
  
"Owe?" Grim asked. She frowned.  
  
"Ugh..See?You forget everything.You even forgot me.."  
  
"That's not true!!" He said.  
  
Billy asked,"Hey!!How come you're being mean to Grim...mean....lady!!"  
  
"I'm getting vengence.You were suppose to take care of me uncle.You never took care of me!!" The whole room turned black and the walls melted to a purple slime.  
  
"OOOHH!! Time to eat some slime!!" Billy began to eat the purple goo and I shook my head.  
  
"Okay," I said in a harsh tone. "So what if he didn't care for you.You're mature now leave."  
  
"Dear...That's where you're wrong no matter what.It states here if the Grim Reaper fails to his/her duties they must hand over their job to a relative THAT he/she owes."She handed me the paper that stated it.  
  
"So?" I said back.  
  
"Give me that," she said pushing Billy and me.She started to laugh wickedly and the began to levetate."Now...for what you're all been waiting for...My uncle's punishment will be...turning into a mere MORTAL!!"  
  
And with those words ( and HER sickle) Grim was no longer Grim.He was alive...Once more.  
  
"HEY!!France is back!! Hee hee!!" Billy ran over to Grim and started to poke his head.  
  
"Oww...Hey!!Stop it!!"Grim demanded.  
  
"Here's you're birth certificate...Mr.Smoogy Jones," she cackled.  
  
"Smoogy Jones?" Billy asked. "I thought it was France."  
  
"Nope.Smoogy...And for you...My dear,Billy...You're going to be a superhero that nobody wants...Captain Spandex!!"Thus,the poor moron turned to ...Captain Spandex.  
  
"COOOL!!!! I'm a super hero!!"Billy screamed.  
  
"That nobody wants," we said together.  
  
"Now,my pretty...You're sentace is going to be...BEING PREPPY and HAPPY!!...Just like MINDY!!"And sadly...I did.I was Miss I'm-Beter-Than-Anyone...  
  
"Like,oh my God...I'm preppy and better than everyone else!! COOL!Like tee hee!!"  
  
"So long suckers!!" And that was her final words for now. Now you're wondering what's going to happen next...just wait.We're not done yet. 


End file.
